


Almost Home

by Impossiblegirl10



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adaptation, Emerald City, Family Issues, Found Family, Home, Hurricane, Hurt/Comfort, Land of Oz, OC needs a hug, Storm - Freeform, Theodora needs a hug, great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl10/pseuds/Impossiblegirl10
Summary: Emily has never had it easy; abandoned on the side of the road as an infant and brought up by parents who couldn't care less about her, she's never had a place to call her home.But then the storm came.Originally published on Wattpad - 2016(One day I might update this, but until then - Enjoy some writing from mini me!)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Wind whipped through the streets as Emily ran, her short blonde hair flying about her. She turned and saw them gaining speed, getting closer. She pulled her black leather jacket tighter around herself as her converse, also black, pounded on the uneven pavement. Rounding another corner, Emily found herself heading at full speed towards a red brick wall. She skidded to a stop, clutching onto the wall, hoping it would open up to create some kind of hidden world as _Diagon Alley_ had in the _Harry Potter_ books. She threw herself about the wall to no avail before she felt rough hands on her shoulders dragging her away.

She struggled against the boys as they bound her to the wooden pole support of the pier on the beach. Her feet felt unsteady as she stood on the uneven pebbles. The wind sent an involuntary shiver down her spine as she looked towards the violent sea, the foamy waves crashing against the shore. A heavy hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look towards its owner.

"Now you'll finally be gone." The boy nodded his harsh face toward the approaching storm. "You can leave the way you came." With a final roar of success the boys ran, as well as they could on the stones, their laughter fading into the distance mixed with Emily's cries for help. Sensing no one would hear her, she tugged as hard as she could trying to be rid of the tight ropes. The storm approached quickly, striped deckchairs and muddy bicycles flying towards the centre of the hurricane. Emily stared at it, soon having to close her delicate hazel eyes from the burning breeze. Thoughts flooded her small head; why must she die in this way? What had she done wrong to deserve this? She had always had a thirst for adventure, perhaps, she concluded, dying was just the biggest of them all. The wind died down and Emily opened her eyes as curiosity got the better of her. Looking around, she didn't understand what was happening. It was as if she was in the eye of the hurricane but everything moved ever so slowly. It made no sense to her. The ropes fell away from her body and Emily was released into the silent air. Emily swam closer to a large piece of wood and held on, looking around at the pier scattered into pieces. The grey of her world slowly faded away until colour infected her life for the first time in forever. The wind roared around her and Emily found herself being once more thrown about by the wind. Now she was falling, faster and faster, down and down. She didn't know where she was, nor where she was going and that frightened her.


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle nudge on her arm and a strong pounding in her head brought Emily's eyes open. Her misty hazel eyes scanned the bright blue sky; her delicate fingertips felt the long tufts of grass beneath her. Gradually, she sat up, taking in her strange new surroundings. Everything seemed to be brighter, her eyes blinking a couple of times to adjust. She seemed to be in some kind of small meadow. A gentle cough from behind her brought attention to its origin. There stood a beautiful young lady, long brown hair pinned behind her head in a knot beneath a large ruby red hat that matched her coat. Her dark eyes sat watching silently, her eyebrows creased in slight confusion.

"I saw you fall from the sky."

"Yeah, I guess that must be what happened." Emily studied her surroundings as she stood from the ground, dusting herself off. In the near distance she could see a tall green palace that looked as though it had an entire city of emeralds surrounding it. "Where... where exactly am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

"I don't know. It's like no place I've ever seen..."

"Oz. You're in Oz." The woman smiled, her red lips parting slightly and showing her sparkling teeth.

"Oz?" Emily creased her eyebrows.

"What's the matter?"

"Part of me feels like it recognises the name..." She shook her head, ridding herself of any memories. "Would you be able to point me in the direction so I can get home?"

"Where are you from?"

"Brighton." At the woman's confused face Emily explained. "You know, Brighton? It's one of the little cities on the coast of Sussex; also known as a mini London, gay capital of Britain? D'you know where England is?"

"I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about but I believe my sister may have a way of getting you home. She's very powerful like that."

"Powerful? You make her sound like some kind of wizard!" Emily laughed at the thoughts of _Harry Potter_ entering her head again. Was it strange that she wasn't _actually_ that much of a fan of _Harry Potter_? It wasn't that she hated the books. She had enjoyed them when a child. As a teenager, she now realised that happy endings don't work quite as they did in those books. That and, of course, magic didn't exist. It was all made up to help young kids sleep better at night.

"Don't be silly! Of course she's not a wizard!" The lady laughed along with Emily. "She's a witch like me." Emily suddenly stopped laughing. Perhaps she had been wrong about the magic part. A part of her told Emily to run away as the woman was quite obviously not right in the head but her heart wanted to stay and figure out what was really going on.

"But if you're a witch shouldn't you have a wand and a broomstick? Maybe a long cloak?"

"What would I do with a broomstick?" She laughed.

"Fly? Never mind..." Emily stuck out a hand. "My names Emily by the way. I suppose we should be acquainted if we are to journey together."

"Theodora the good." Theodora took Emily's hand and smiled.

**OoO**

The emerald ceiling glistened in the afternoon sun reflecting off the golden throne.

"Sister! You've returned!" A tall woman dressed in sparkling blacks and greens matching the city made her way down the stairs towards the pair. "With a guest...?" Emily felt the lady's penetrating gaze as it bore into her.

"Yes, This is Emily. Emily, I would like you to meet my sister Evanora." Emily stuck out her hand and Evanora lightly shook the tip of it with a small unconvincing smile. "Emily wants to get home and I thought you could help."

"And where exactly is _home_ , Emily?"

"Brighton. It's in England." Emily was given blank stares from the siblings until Evanora slowly nodded.

"Now, this is all very well, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"What d'you mean?"

"We are at war here in Oz. The wicked witch wants the throne; she poisoned her own father to get it, since he was King. You could very well be an imposter sent here to kill us."

"I can assure you I'm not but if there's any way to prove this so you can get me home-"

"Why of course there is! Thank you for asking!" Evanora threw an arm around Emily's shoulders, giving her a slight uneasy feeling, and walked towards the large bay window. "All you need to do I journey across to the Dark Forest and destroy her wand. It's the source of all her power. Without it, she dies."

"Wait no one said anything about killing anyone!" Emily pulled away to face Evanora, looking directly into her burning eyes.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot send you home and shall have to think the worst-"

"No! No, please, I'll do it. I just want to get back."


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll die! You'll die!" The black crows squawked as they flew away from the entrance to the Dark Forest. It was slightly obvious how it had gotten it's name considering how dark it actually was. The trees twisted and twirled into thorn buses around her and scuffles echoed in her ears. Emily swallowed thickly and proceeded into the forest.

Deeper and deeper she walked until she heard noises around her. Turning quickly, she saw nothing so moved forwards a couple more steps before turning again. There was still nothing so she turned to continue on her way. She met a screeching creature with sharp fangs trying to take off her head and lightbulb eyes watching her every moved. Emily screamed and ran for her life away from the creature soon seeing a gate to a graveyard in the distance.

A hooded figure floated into view and she ducked quickly behind a crumbling grey boulder. Emily peeked over the boulder and watched as the witch placed her wand on a conveniently placed cart. Taking her chance, she leapt round the boulder and, quietly as was possible on the rocky ground, ran to the cart, took the wand, and ran back to the boulder. She sat, panting slightly as the adrenaline rush faded, and stared at the wands smooth finished surface. Her fingertips ran up to the top edge of the wand and admired the small, clear gemstone encased within. Emily wanted to get back to Brighton and to do so had to break the wand, but she felt some kind of attraction to it that was stopping her committing the deed; she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"What are you doing?" Emily turned to the sudden, wary voice and stood, facing the hooded figure.

"Stay back!" She held the wand in front of her with both her hands as the witch took a step towards her, bending it slightly. "Stay back or I'll break it! Evanora told me about you and your wicked ways."

"Evanora?"

"Yeah. She told me you're trying to steal the throne of Oz; you're the wicked witch." The figure gently let her hood fall about her shoulders. Her long blonde hair fell in ringlets, held away from her face by a silver tiara. A jewel hung from it, laying upon her forehead. Full lips sat below scintillating hazel eyes that rested upon Emily with slight recognition. Emily's hands fell to her sides in awe. "You don't look very wicked."

"I'm Glinda the Good, the Witch of the South."

"Emily." She introduced herself, noticing Glinda stiffen at the name but ignoring it. "I thought Evanora was the good witch?"

"Evanora is the true Wicked Witch. Conniving and as cruel as they come. She's fooled most everyone, including her own sister. She made everyone believe that I poisoned my father but it was her." Glinda sighed with a somber face. She glanced down at the wand still in Emily's grasp and her face hardened. "Follow me."

**OoO**

"No! It cannot be!" Evanora looked into her crystal gazing ball, her pointed black nails running up and down its smooth glass surface. "Curse you, Emily. You should be dead. I'll see you dead yet. Curse you and your pretty little face." She ran through the halls of the palace to the open balcony, calling upon her minions. "I want Glinda and that child torn to shreds. Do not fail me a second time. Fly!" She raised her hands in the air, summoning the monkeys to leave their confinements of the palace and find the Good Witch.

"Sister?" Evanora stiffened as she heard her sister behind her. What if she remembered? "What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing-"

"You were calling the wicked witches monkeys..." Theodora looked to the ground as memories flashed in her head. She looked swiftly up at her sister. "I-I remember... You stole my memories, you changed them, but I remember! It was you! You're the wicked one-" Evanora flicked her fingers at her sister, catching her as she fell to the ground in a daze. She placed a hand over her sisters head, rearranging and creating memories once more; the same task she had repeated many times over the past fifteen years.

"S-sister?" Theodora opened her heavy eyelids to find herself upon a leather sofa in front of a roaring fire, spitting sparks across the marble flooring. Her sister stood in front of her holding a green apple. "W-what happened?"

"You simply fainted, you poor thing. You forgot to eat anything in the hype of the day. I brought you an apple; one of the first from our orchard. I know how you like them." She smirked, handing Theodora the apple. Theodora took it and bit into it, a crunch sounding throughout the room. She swallowed the sweet fruit, her eyes widening in horror when the simple cloaking was thrown from her memories.

"No... No, you can't do this to me, not again." Theodora stood, dropping the apple to the floor and clutching her chest as the room spun. Her heart was beating erratically. "What is happening to me?"

"Oh, it's just your heart accepting the wickedness once more." Theodora fell to the floor as Evanora watched her face contort into a new design, a jaded glaze cast across her features. "Oh sister. You look truly... wicked!"


	4. Chapter 4

"On the day my father died, we lost a kind and noble leader and a dark shadow was cast across this land. Evanora has since destroyed towns, orphaned children, and broken my heart with the way she has 'ruled' over this land. I am so sorry that you've been caught up in this conflict." Emily looked across the graveyard and up at the statue of Glinda's father.

"Here." Emily held out the wand to Glinda, who gladly took it. "You may be lying to me about this whole thing and you might kill me now. But the things I've seen, this strange and wonderful land makes up for it."

"Rest assured, I won't kill you. The good people of Oz are forbidden to kill." Glinda stopped suddenly and looked towards the forest. "She knows."

"What?"

"Evanora knows you know the truth now. Look." Emily looked to where Glinda pointed to a gang of monkeys flying quickly towards them. "Run!" Glinda took Emily's hand and led her through the graveyard towards the ruins of an old cathedral.

"They're gaining on us!" Glinda stopped suddenly, letting go of Emily's hand and using her wand to summon wisps of fog that slowly covered the floor. "What are you doing? Is... Is that gonna stop them?"

"I don't know." They ran a little further but stopped when things became quiet; too quiet.

"I think we lost them..." A screech mixed with the screams of both Emily and Glinda as a monkey appeared out of the fog. They both ran and only when it was too late did Emily realise they had run in different directions. Nevertheless, she continued running away from the snarling creatures.

"A bunch of fog. That was her big idea how to save us?" Emily thought out loud.

"Well, it was the best I could do under the circumstances." Emily continued watching her as Glinda ran past her, failing to realise they had reached a cliff edge.

"Whoa!" Emily almost stumbled over its edge but Glinda caught her hand pulling her into her embrace.

"It's ok, I've got you." Emily took a few shaky breaths, happy of Glinda's kindness. If only she had Glinda for a mother. She realised what she was thinking and pulled away from Glinda.

"They're getting closer! What do we do?"

"What do we do?" Glinda repeated. "Just do what I do." Glinda released her cape. She allowed it to flow away into the wind. Her ivory gown waved around her as they stood on the cliff edge. She turned back to Emily. "Unless you've got something..."

"No, you go." Glinda nodded, seeing it as a suitable answer. She spread her arms and let herself fall from the cliff.

"Wait. What are you doing? Glinda!" Emily panicked. She had said to do what she did. Just because Glinda jumped off the cliff, was she gonna jump off the cliff? "Geronimo." Emily cringed and jumped, screaming as the air blew around her. And then came the bubbles.

**OoO**

"And this is your room. I do hope it's alright." Glinda had shown Emily her beautiful palace that sat in the countryside of the south of Oz and they had now reached what was to be Emily's room whilst she stayed there. Emily walked into the room, away from where Glinda stood at the mahogany door. Her converse trainers felt their way across the rugs that were sprawled upon the beech surface of the floor, her eyes scanning every last crevice. In the corner to her left was a writing desk, a shelf full of coloured books next to it. All the room's furniture was made of ivory shaded wood that intertwined to give a light and airy feel to the room. A large stone fireplace sat on the opposite wall to the desk and two armchairs were enjoying it's warmth. It one back corner was a walled off section that contained a four poster bed dressed in blue silk sheets, curtains hanging to draw off the area if one wished to do so. In the final corner was a window seat that looked across the vast kingdom.

"It's lovely. Thank you." Glinda nodded in acknowledgement and sat down on the seat at the window.

"I know it's not home, but I hope it will suffice until we can get you back. Where exactly was it you are from?"

"Brighton." Emily sat herself down next to Glinda on the seat and looked out across the land. She followed the yellow brick road as far as she could until the light didn't reach where she looked.

"My! You are a far way from home!"

"Home is the place that, when you're away, you just miss it. I've always missed home, but here, with you in your kingdom, I don't miss it anymore." Emily met Glinda's magical hazel eyes, feeling as though she might have seen them before but brushing it off with a pinch of salt.

"Your home doesn't feel like home?" Glinda asked with concern.

"No, not really. My parents don't really care much about me. They just adopted me to show they were doing a good thing. As a baby, I was found on the side of the road after a storm. It was them that adopted me. I've never really felt like I belong there." Glinda smiled in understanding.

"How did you get to the land of Oz?" Glinda asked. Emily laughed.

"I got swept into a hurricane, somehow landing here."

"And how old did you say you were again?"

"I'm sixteen." Emily felt a little overwhelmed by all the questions and was relieved that Glinda stopped. Despite this, she was a little concerned at the deep thought on Glinda's face, shifting around in her seat as she willed the awkward silence to leave. As if nothing had happened, Glinda stood and smiled.

"I shall leave you to get some rest. There are nightclothes in the top drawer to the left side of the bed." Glinda began to leave rather hastily.

"Wait! Glinda!" Glinda whirled around to the sound of Emily's voice. "Thank you." Glinda smiled and bowed her head.

"Sleep well, child."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily walked through the village square, watching as the people went about their business. She smiled at them as they passed, waving their cheery hellos. It was her second week in Glinda's kingdom and she had gotten to know the ways of the townspeople quite well. She had also got quite close to Glinda over this time. There was some kind of bond between them, something that was different to a normal friendship. Considering Emily had almost killed the Good Witch, it was surprising she had been accepted by her at all. Glinda had made sure within a few days that Emily had a new wardrobe that fitted in better with the normal clothes of Oz. The munchkins had made that especially for her; they really were lovely. At that moment she wore a long dress that flowed around her as she moved. It was made of blue silks, different shades matching perfectly together. Silver crept around the bodice and sparkled in the sleeves. She had tried to convince Glinda that she didn't need any shoes, wanting to just keep on her comfortable converse, but Glinda and the munchkins had insisted on crafting her multiple pairs of shoes, mainly flats. Her entire ensemble reminded her of some kind of fairytale princess attire. Not that she minded; sometimes it was nice for a girl to feel like a princess.

"Emily! Emily!" Emily turned to the calling from behind her and smiled at the young quadling girls. "May you please braid my hair?"

"Of course I will." Emily knelt behind the young girl that asked, Lois, and begin to French braid her hair as she had done many times previously in her time in Oz. Another quadling child brung a basket of purple flowers and sat it next to Emily, who started weaving them into the now finished auburn braid.

"Somethings wrong." She looked up to Ojo, a young Munchkin, who was looking up at the sky in slight fear. Emily followed his gaze and stood, taking a few steps forwards as she tried to get a better look at the sky. There was an orange fire-like ball that was heading their way, ebony smoke trailing behind it as it roared towards the town.

"I want you girls to go straight home. Tell anyone you see on the way to do the same." Emily told them. The quadling children scampered off.Emily spurred into action, hunting for Glinda through the crowd. When she found her, Glinda was also stood looking up at the sky, a small group surrounding her.

"The Wicked Witch isn't powerful enough to get through the wall."

"Well. It sure looks like she's managing." Emily muttered as the shimmering protection wall that surrounded the kingdom broke down around them.

"Not by herself, she isn't." Glinda sighed, turning to the crowds.

"What does that mea-"

"Everyone, take cover!" Glinda sped around the square, calling to everyone who could hear. "Run quickly! Take cover! Get the children to safety!" Glinda turned back to Emily, surprised to see her still standing there. "Emily! Get inside now!"

"No! I'm not just going to leave you out here to deal with the witc-"

"Emily! I said get inside!" Emily turned to leave, slightly frightened by Glinda's turn of attitude, but was thrown to the floor by a sudden force all around. She landed against something softer than the brick ground, something silkier. Opening her eyes, she found that she had landed in the embrace of Glinda's arms. Glinda had protected her from the force of the ground. She quickly rolled off Glinda and sat staring at the bright flames that licked the yellow brick road. She stood and took a step forwards, Glinda's gentle hand on her arm stopping her taking any more. She looked towards Glinda, who gave her a silent warning not to go any further. Emily looked back towards the flame and saw the silhouette of what looked like a woman, a tall pointed hat on her head. Glinda's hand loosened and Emily took the opportunity to step closer, her curiosity at an all time high. Glinda called behind her but it was faint against the roaring of her heart in her ears.

"H-hello?" A small gasp escaped Emily's pink lips as the woman twirled to face her, towering over her by a mere few inches. Her skin was an emerald green, her lips black and wearing a snarl. Her eyes bore into Emily's own, a different colour and barely recognisable. "Theodora?"

"You recognise me?" Emily took a step back in shock, her left wrist caught in Theodora's harsh grip. "How sweet."

"Glinda!"

"Oh, I see you haven't figured out who you are yet. She hasn't told you either." Theodora looked past Emily to Glinda. "Have _you_ realised who she is yet, _Glinda_?" Theodora spat out her name as though it was some kind of vile venom. She looked back at Emily, raising her hand and inspecting the index finger. "D'you know what this is?" Theodora turned the hand uncomfortably to face Emily so she could see the X-shaped scar that sat upon her finger.

"It's just an old scar; I've always had it." Before Theodora could ask another question, Emily felt a rough hand on her upper arm pulling her away from the witch. Glinda pushed her behind her, standing to have hushed words with the witch.

"Look out!" Emily turned to where the tinker was pointing just a moment too late and was taken by the arms into the air by two flying baboons. She screamed out to Glinda as she watched her panicked face. Glinda was held back by the wicked witch, struggling against her as Emily flew through the air, watching the quadling country get smaller and smaller, soon shrinking away into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

The city glistened around her as Emily was thrown on to the stage in the centre of the Emerald City. The crowd shouted, Winkie guards trying their best to contain them all. Emily landed with a grunt, her head pounding as two more guards chained her arms to two wooden poles that stuck up in the centre of the stage. She looked out into the crowd as they yelled and then at Evanora who stood looking upon them all, a sense of dread filling her.

"Citizens of the Emerald City. Witness what happens when you defy me. Emily did very well for herself today, I'll admit." Evanora looked towards Emily, who met her smug stare.

"Leave her alone! Unchain her, you witch!" The crowd once more protested against Evanora. "We know the truth. You poisoned the king!"

"Guards! Get them under control. Silence! Silence!" Evanora looked exasperated as she called to her guards. They quietened as the guards caused a stir amongst them.

"Ooh... What should I do now?" Evanora looked to the ground with a small sigh.

"I'd get your sister and fly out of here. While you still can." Emily snarled. Evanora began to walk slowly towards where Emily sat. Emily looked into the crowd.

"Well, I think I'm going to do something quite different and I'm going to do it, ooh, very, very slowly." Evanora knelt beside Emily, who continued to look dead ahead. "Because I just can't take the sight of that pretty, pretty face." Evanora took Emily's face in her grasp, a small gasp escaping Emily's delicate lips. "Ooh, I'm going to wipe out your light until there is nothing left but my darkness. I have been waiting for this for a long time. Sister!" Evanora stood up and faced Theodora. "Would you like the first hit?"

"I c-can't..." Theodora sat upon her broom and flew away without a second glance, much to Evanora's annoyance. She conjured a ball of green electricity in her palm. She threw it towards Emily, who screamed in pain at the fire that ricocheted through her tiny frame.

"Give up, Emily. Why do you continue to resist?" Evanora stopped her magic, leaving Emily to slump

"Because I believe in the Glinda. She'll come and rescue me." Emily whispered to the floor. Another shot of the witches magic blasted through her. She felt her head getting lighter and lighter until it abruptly stopped and she fell to her knees, her head lolling forward. Her chin was brought up by two gentle yet firm hands. Her eyes met two familiar hazel pools and Emily let a small smile creep onto her lips as she recognised Glinda. Without a word, Glinda freed the chains, catching Emily as she fell into her arms.

"Magic; you just point and think, right?" Emily's scratchy voice asked. Glinda nodded. Emily leapt up from her lap, her hands shooting blue sparks to greet Evanora's green lightening.

"How did you-?"

"I don't know!" Emily whispered back. She suddenly shot back wards to the floor as Evanora's powers hit the left side of her chest, whimpering and clutching the same spot. She laid on the floor, looking up at the sky. Glinda spurred into action.

"The wizard taught me something Evanora."

"What would that be?" Evanora asked with a smirk playing upon her thin lips.

"He taught me to unleash the stars!" Glinda pointed her wand to the sky as it erupted into sparks and bangs. Fireworks exploded about the sky, the true stars lost in their brightness. Evanora gasped, cowering away and into the palace. Emily stood, looking about her at the beauty of the night.

"She's scared of them." Glinda told Emily when she asked why Evanora had run. "Are you quite sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Evanora is our biggest concern right now."

**OoO**

"Not so fast. You and I aren't finished yet." Evanora stopped dead in her attempt to cross the throne room. She had wanted to gather a few riches before she left; just enough to allow her to live well for a while.

"You have the throne, Glinda. What more could you want?" Evanora sighed.

"You can't give me that." Glinda walked slightly forwards, Emily standing to her left. "You took what mattered most to me. My father and my child. I'll never again feel the comfort of their kindness but I'll settle for the freedom of the people." Glinda's voice grew in strength, yet still remained calm and contained.

"Of course, Glinda. I think at the very least, they deserve that." In a sudden swift movement, Evanora knocked Glinda back with her powers, sending the witch topping over the hallowed throne. Emily jumped backwards as Evanora flew into the air.

"What's the matter, Glinda? Out of bubbles?" Evanora cackled. Glinda looked up wearily from her place on the floor and groaned.

"She doesn't need them. Bubbles are just for show." Emily threw her own magic to greet Evanora's as she attacked from the air. Emily rose into the air with uncertainty, pushing all her strength into the power that surged from her palms. Evanora felt herself giving in, clasping a hand around Emily's throat. Emily gasped, weakening as Evanora dug her sharp nails into the bare flesh. Emily raised her spare hand to Evanora's own chest, pushing her away to no avail. Power surged around the room and an almighty crack was heard as Emily was thrown into the wall next to the staircase. She tumbled down the stairs and Evanora gracefully lowered herself from the air. She watched carefully as the poor girl took shaky breaths, hearing as Glinda stood just behind where Evanora stood. Emily slowly opened her eyes, looking hazily about herself and soon to Evanora. Evanora raised her hand, ready to kill, but stopped as she felt herself weaken. She dropped to her knees, hand going to her throat where her emerald amulet once sat upon her chest. It was gone. She looked up at Emily's confused face, meeting her eyes.

"What have you done?" She crawled across the floor, all strength in her legs gone. "Look what you've done to me!" She shouted. Emily stood and gazed upon the horror sat in front of her. Evanora bared her yellow, pointed teeth. Her brown eyes were barely recognisable beneath the saggy skin that sat about her face.

"Now everyone will see you as you truly are." Emily whispered. Evanora pulled herself to her feet using the remains of the window sill.

"In the name of my father, I once more banish you from the Emerald City never to return, and this time I mean _never_ to return." Glinda added from the side. A surge of rage flashed through Evanora and she turned, running towards Emily, who stood her ground, frozen. Glinda stepped in front of the child, her wand pointed. Her face was hard as she shot her powers towards Evanora and sent her flying from the window. Glinda gasped and ran forwards, looking over the edge of the ruins to where Evanora fell. Emily hobbled over to join her.

"Oh my stars." She breathed, taken aback by the sudden change in Glinda's attitude. She screamed as Evanora was carried into the air, snarling, by two flying monkeys. Glinda held Emily protectively as Evanora was carried into the East.

Emily felt strange, her head was faint and her heart felt fuzzy. She pushed herself away from Glinda, limping away gingerly.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Her throat tightened and her knees couldn't support her as a fire spread through her chest. She fell to the floor, her head hitting the polished marble. She grimaced as the pain roared through her. "Emily!" Glinda was on her knees next to the girl in seconds. She peered down at her, eyes going to her chest. "You've been hit. Evanora got you..." That's all Emily heard before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily wasn't sure where she was. She could feel the soft bed beneath her body but she couldn't guess where she was otherwise. There was a soft stroking on her left index finger, her scar tingling under the gentle pressure of soft fingertips. She licked her parted lips as her hazel eyes gently peeled open and stared at the glittering mobile of moons and stars that hung from the ceiling. Emily gazed up at the woman sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked up the golden ringlets of her hair and to her matching eyes, a small smile playing on her rosy lips.

"How're you feeling?" Glinda asked gently. Emily laughed.

"Not that great. My chest feels pretty bad."

"Emily, I'm so sorry." Glinda sympathised. Emily followed Glinda's gaze to where it sat on her shoulder. The scars that laid against her visible skin were the likes of a lightening strike except there was a slight green tinge to them. "The greenness will disappear, but I'm afraid you will be left with the scar for a long time. It's the result of Evanora hitting your heart with her power."

"Why is everyone so interested in the scar on my finger?" Emily questioned, quickly changing the subject. Glinda looked at Emily with a range of emotions. Hurt, anger, and then sadness (to name a few) flashed across her face.

"Let me tell you a story."

"I don't want some tangent story. I want the truth." Emily protested.

"And you'll get just that. Listen." Emily quietened down and listened to Glinda. "Years ago, sixteen years ago in fact, my husband and I had a child. She was the loveliest child I could ask for. Theodora lived in the palace with us, recovering from her wicked ways. I think my daughter helped her to recover much quicker than we could have ever achieved alone." Glinda smiled as the memories danced in her eyes. "One night, when my child was three years of age, Evanora attacked the castle. Theodora was with my daughter at the time, comforting her. Oz and I worked to rid the palace of the witch and her monkeys. Oz was lost on that fateful night." Glinda fought back tears as she remembered her truest love.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered.

"I ran to my daughter, hearing Evanora making way to where she and Theodora hid. She had managed to get there before me. She forced Theodora and I to watch as she threw my daughter into the eye of the hurricane, never to be seen again. She took Theodora, rearranging her memories to think it was I who had got rid of my own child. I was banished from the city, everyone convinced I was wicked."

"I'm sorry Glinda, but how does this relate to my scar?" Emily sat to face Glinda as she held onto her hand.

"Oh, Emily. You wondered why Theodora reacted how she did to your name, your looks, your scar. A part of her remembers you. That scar on your left finger, the exact same as my own, is inherited by the Royal bloodline of Oz." Emily looked at Glinda with wide eyes, new found information sinking in.

"You're my mother?" Glinda nodded, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Emily threw herself into Glinda's arms.

"Emily. Oh, Emily." Glinda smiled. Her daughter had been returned to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Her brown hair flew behind her as she ran from the Wicked Witches castle in the East of Oz. She heard the monkeys as they gained on her, the flap of their wings thrumming through the air along with Evanora's shrill laughter. Her tattered dress floated about her grubby legs as they pounded against the yellow brick road. A scream escaped her lips as she felt herself jerk to a stop, frozen in position by Evanora's magic.

"Why are you running from me sister?" Theodora gasped as her frail body hit the ground as Evanora let go of her magic. She stood, eyeing the monkeys surrounding them and looking for an escape.

"I remember." She stated stiffly. Evanora's smirk dropped.

"Oh." A sly look entered her eyes once more. "Well, we can easily fix that for you dea-"

"No!" Theodora raised her hand, willing magic to do her bidding to no avail. She lowered her hands looking at them in shock as Evanora laughed.

"What's wrong, sister? Can you not control your magic?" She laughed once more at Theodora's apparent shock. "Shall we play a game? It will be more fun than me taking your memories straight away. Start running, I'll give you a head start. See how far you can get before I catch you. Monkeys! Let her through!" The monkeys parted, making way for Theodora to run past them. With a last look back, she began to run as fast as she could away from her sister. A part of her willed to go back. The other knew where she needed to go. She needed to get home.

**OoO**

The monkeys once more squeaked behind her but she kept running, the Emerald City soon coming into view. Shouts came from the guards of the city gate as she came closer.

"Surrender, Witch, in the name of the Emerald City!" The guards pointed their sharpened weapons at her, some quaking in their boots in her presence. She remembered; they had last seen her as the most Wicked of Witches. They were bound to be nervous. She raised her hands in defeat, hoping they might take her to Glinda. Five of the men came at her, mumbling about getting the highest reward for capturing the witch. They bound her hands behind her back, pushing her forward into the city. The crowds shouted insults at her, clambering to have their go in the action. Theodora didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She was relieved when they got inside the palace and she was led to the throne room. The guards led her up to the throne, pushing her roughly to the ground.

"Theodora?"

"She came to attack the city ma'am." One of the guards lied.

"No! No it's not true-" Her head was pulled backwards by her hair, a knife pointed to her throat.

"Quiet." The bulkiest of the guards snarled.

"Esteban. Leave her be." Theodora swallowed as her head freely tilted forwards to her natural position, watching as Glinda stood. "What brought you back, Theodora?"

"I remember everything." Glinda raised her eyebrow in question. "I remember the night she was taken. I remember my memories being changed by my sister. I remember Oz. I remember it all, clearer than ever. I need your help, Glinda. I don't want to be wicked. I want to be good again. Please, please help me." Glinda looked sympathetically as tears welled in Theodora's eyes.

"Guards, take her to the dungeon. I need to think." The guards began to drag Theodora away but she tried all her might to stop them.

"No, Glinda! Please don't do this! Glinda!"

She was thrown into the dingy dungeon with such force, it was unbearable. Her forehead scraped against the rough floor, gashes instantly appearing.

"Serves you right, witch!" The dungeon-keeper chuckled. Theodora curled up into a ball as best she could with her hands tied behind her back. She thought of her sister. Was she still searching for her? Theodora hoped her sister would never find her.

** OoO **

Theodora awoke to her iron cell door rattling as it was opened. Three guard men entered; that was all she saw anyway.

"Can't believe she didn't do anythin' else. Just threw 'er down 'ere." Theodora listened to the youngest of the men as he talked to the others. "Well, my pretty, good job we come 'ere to teach you what's what." He gave a toothy grin, not a very pleasant one that is. Theodora grimaced as she felt their steel capped boots meeting her body. The youngest pulled out a knife, sharpening it on a stone. The other boys roughly turned Theodora to the floor, holding her as she struggled. They lifted her sleeve, bearing her pale arm to the man. For a moment nothing happened. Everything was still. Theodora let a piercing scream escape her lungs as the knife suddenly carved into her fragile skin. Time slowed, ticking by each second with pain up her forearm as letters were formed. The boys hurried their work, leaving Theodora to herself. For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to let a single tear slip down her cheek, marking its path as it travelled. Anything was better than the pain in her arm as the blood leaked from the cuts.


	9. Chapter 9

The heavy cell door tore her from her thoughts as it creaked open once more, grating against the stone. Theodora didn't look who it was, staying where she laid in her depressed state. Gentle fingers fiddled with the ropes that bound her hands together, gently untying them. Her hands fell limp to her sides. Theodora pulled her left arm into view, grimacing at the bloody mess. Letters were unrecognisable as she tried to see past the damp Crimson. Theodora eased herself upright, her head pounding. She turned to the person behind her, looking briefly into hazel eyes and then at the ground. Even in the dull fire light of the torches, Theodora could see Glinda's worry.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered to the ground.

"I want you to come with me." Glinda stuck her hand out for Theodora to take. When Theodora slid her soft hand into Glinda's own, she stood, leading the way through the corridors of the castle. "I am sorry, Theodora. Those men were not my own guards. They were sent by your sister to try to get you to become wicked once more and go back." Glinda stopped outside a door, facing Theodora and holding both her hands. She looked into her chocolate eyes, feeling the confusion that Theodora's heart was facing. Should she trust her or not? She wondered if Theodora really wanted to change or if it was a trick. Hopefully her plan would work. She sighed. "Follow me." Glinda placed her hand against the cool gold of the door handle, gently twisting it and entering the bedroom of her child. Theodora entered behind her, wondering why they were in a bedroom. Then she saw Emily. The girl was laid on her bed, the light covers pulled up to her waist as she slept peacefully. Her pale skin was flushed with rosy cheeks and her lips had a slight pinkness as did her mother's. Her golden hair laid spread around her in curls. Theodora took a step closer whilst Glinda remained at the end of the bed, her hands resting softly on the white frame. Theodora looked down to Emily's shoulder, seeing the green tinged scar of her sisters magic peeking out from her nightgown.

"Oh my goodness." Theodora's knees weakened and she fell onto them. Her hand covered her mouth as a sob wracked her body. She placed her head upon her arms on the bed, refusing to allow tears to mark her cheeks again. "It's all my fault." A gentle stroking on her head led to her looking up at Emily.

"It was Evanora that did it. Not you."

"I'm the one that kidnapped you and brought you here though."

"But you did me no harm. Not really. Evanora gave you the chance, but you resisted. That just shows there's still goodness in you." Theodora smiled at Emily's kind forgiveness.

"Theodora. I think we should leave Emily to get some rest." Glinda smiled.

**OoO**

"I had two tests. The first was to see if you were being truthful about your memories returning. The way you reacted to Emily's injuries shows just how much you still care. The second test was to see if Emily would forgive you. If she hadn't, then I couldn't allow you to live in this palace with her. It wouldn't be fair. I'm sure you can understand that." Glinda explained on the way down the corridor. Theodora nodded in response. She looked down at her throbbing arm, carefully wiping away some of the dried blood. Stopping dead in her tracks, she fought back tears. It was the truth. That word on her arm was the truth, wasn't it? "Theodora?" Glinda made her way back to the poor girl, gently taking hold of her wrist and reading the word _._

"It's true isn't it? That's what I truly am."

"Don't you dare think that ever again, Theodora. You are good. You are most certainly not _wicked_." With a final glance, Glinda pulled Theodora up the hall.

Glinda opened the next door, prompting Theodora to enter first. She looked around at the maroon shades that sat dotted about and mixed in with the mahogany wood. Her room had a dark feel in the cold winter evenings and yet was bright in the summer.

"You kept it for me?" Theodora was taken aback that Glinda would think to keep her room in such perfectly untouched condition.

"Of course I did, Theodora. Whether you came back or not, it is your own room. I had a feeling you might fight away the darkness. There is so much goodness in you. I am glad I can welcome you back into my family." Theodora smiled, a glimmer in her dark eyes. However, her smile fell slowly when she felt an ache in her chest, her head swimming about her. She backed away from Glinda, clutching onto the chest under the window. "Theo-"

"Stay back!" She gasped as pain radiated through her body. Theodora felt the room spin as her knees weakened. Her pupils dilated. She knew what was happening; the battle had begun. Her breathing shallowed as her chest tightened. Theodora screamed as a tidal wave shot through her heart. Glinda was by her side in seconds trying to soothe her, watching as green pigment took over her skin.

"Mother?"

"S-s-she needs to l-leave." Theodora choked out. Her elongated black fingernails on her left hand clutched the floor whilst her normal right hand was wrapped around her body.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, frightened by the screams.

"Leave Emily!" Theodora screeched. "Get out!" Emily did as Theodora said just as an explosion wracked her body. She looked up at the ceiling, the dull ache still throbbing through out her body. She was numb, didn't know what was right and wrong.

"Let's get you into bed. Come on." Theodora limply followed Glinda's lead. Once her head hit the pillow, her mind flooded with both good and bad thoughts.

"I-I need to go. I need to tell her I didn't mean it." Theodora was caught up in her words. She couldn't stop, she needed Emily to know what was happening; She needed to understand. Glinda put her hands on her shoulders, bending to the same height and blocking Theodora's exit.

"Theodora. Listen to me. You need to rest. Your heart still doesn't know what it wants yet. Theodora..." Glinda trailed off as Theodora cried, pain searing the neutral Witch's cheeks with every teardrop. She hunched over, cuddling into her own knees. She heard the quiet groan of the door open and close. A few whispers later and a gentle hand was placed on her back.

"Theodora. You've got it in yourself you know." Theodora looked up, meeting Emily's familiar hazel eyes.

"What? Wickedness?" Theodora showed her scratched up arm to Emily who winced a little.

"No, goodness." Emily placed a hand on Theodora's back, warmth spreading from the spot she touched.

"What're you doing?"

"Maybe you need a little nudge in the right direction." Emily let the goodness spread to Theodora's heart, her eyes once again showing warmth. Beneath her eyes, the scars faded into nothing. Theodora looked down, watching the letters swim away from her arm. With that, Theodora did something she hadn't done in pure goodness for a long time. Theodora laughed.

**OoO**

Trumpets blared around them as Emily followed behind Glinda in their walk up the green carpet to the two thrones. She was careful as she walked, despite rehearsing many times, worried she may trip over. It was always in the real thing that the mistakes seemed to happen, wasn't it? Glinda's dress was ivory and long, and trailing behind her slightly were her green robes. Her hair curled down her back, her bright eyes watching around her as she slowly walked. Emily was a smaller replica of her mother, as a smile played on her lips. Her dress was slightly shorter than Glinda's, but was still flowing ivory. Instead of the pink touches to Glinda's gown, Emily's had light blue details.

Knuck brought the trumpets to a dramatic climax as they reached the thrones. Glinda stood in front of the hallowed throne, Emily to her right at the smaller throne. It had been made especially to crown the new Princess of Oz.

"Glinda, Good Witch of Oz, do you promise to follow in the footsteps of our previous great rulers, to protect the land from all harm and be a noble leader to the good people of Oz?" An Ozian minister asked.

"I promise." Glinda proudly committed to the first of her many promises, glad to finally lead her people in the name of her father. She sat upon the throne, taking a deep breath to calm her sudden nerves. The minister held the golden crown from the emerald cushion, into the air. He held it above Glinda's head for a few seconds before placing the scintillating crown upon her bounding curls. Glinda stood as she was announced the new ruler of Oz at long last. Oz and herself had never been crowned; there wasn't time. The everlasting threat of the witches meant it was put off month after month, year after year. Then there were the years when Emily was missing. Glinda had been banished from the Emerald city and could hardly be crowned during that time, so here they were. After over fifteen long years, she was finally being crowned as rightful leader of her country. She smiled, her rose lips parting to show her bright teeth. She gazed about as the crowd burst into applause. Near her left side stood Theodora, clapping wildly as she laughed along with the crowd. Goodness shone out of her eyes. It was amazing how far she had come now she was living with them in the Emerald Palace. The applause died down and Glinda turned, watching as the minister made his way towards her daughter.

Emily shuffled where she stood, nervous at the impending crowning. She had watched as Glinda barely batted an eyelid. Emily was sure she would make a mistake. It was probably inevitable. The minister smiled gently at Emily. He asked her much the same as her mother, slightly different mind you. She had no need to promise her leadership quite yet, but she did promise to protect Oz and look after the people if her mother got caught up. Something like that anyway. Emily could hardly hear over the thumping of her heart in her ears. She must have finished her promises, sitting down as the minister picked up the delicate silver tiara from a green cushion identical to the one Glinda's crown had rested upon. She took a deep breath as the crown was placed upon her head, watching as the crowd hollered and cheered for their new royalty. Emily stood and turned to Glinda, a smile spread from ear to ear. From where Glinda now stood, she held out an arm to Emily. Emily made her way to Glinda, taking her hand. Embracing her, Glinda whispered into her ear.

"What you have displayed since you came here was real courage." Glinda held Emily out at arms length, gazing into her beautiful almond eyes. "Your father would have been more than proud. He would have marvelled at the woman you've become." Emily smiled, pulling herself into her mothers warm embrace once again.

**OoO**

Home is the place that, when you're away, you just miss it. I had always missed home, but here, in the kingdom of Oz, I don't miss it anymore. When I am with Glinda, I know one thing:

I am home.


End file.
